Now you see me, now you don't
by EnderMagic979
Summary: Imagine an army, who's goal is to befriend Herobrine. Imagine a boy, who's eyes earned him his reputation of a killer. Imagine a girl who is sure she can find "him" for her army. Imagine a child, who knows something crucial. Imagine Herobrine's Army. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Ready or not, here I come

**This story was inspired by SkyGirl68, so please go check her out, she has some really great stories! **

**By the way, this story is set ****_in _****Minecraft, not the real world.**

**Enjoy!**

**~EnderMagic979~**

_"Ready or not, here I come..." _

**Kayla POV (third person)**

Kayla lifted the shining iron sword high into the air, and sent it plummeting down onto the skeleton. A pile of bones and an old bow clattered to the ground.

"Very good. Nice swing, could use a little more power... but still, good hit." Rebecca smiled approvingly. "With a little training and a lot of hard work, you could become a really valuable member of the army."

"So I'm in, then?" Kayla crossed her fingers in her pockets. She was desperate to become a member of Herobrine's Army, and she was now the closest she'd ever been. The exam was hard, but luckily for her she'd always had some natural talent in fighting. Of course, that wasn't the only skill you needed to pass the test. You also needed to know about Herobrine himself, and know were about you could find him. That was the main goal of Herobrine's army. To find Herobrine, the Minecraft legend. The leader of the group, Rebecca, believed Herobrine never was a killer, it was just rumours, and she was fixed on finding him. The haters called them _Herobrine's little friends__, _for that was what they wanted to do. Become friends with Herobrine.

"Yes." said Rebecca, "Welcome, Kayla, to Herobrine's Army."

**~ONE WEEK LATER~**

"Everybody, please welcome Kayla, the newest recruit to our army!" Rebecca announced. Immediately, twelve curious faces turned to face her and Kayla. "Our choice of recruits is extremely exclusive." explained Rebecca, gesturing to the small number of people practising combat in the room. "This is the fighting arena."

Kayla looked around the large, obsidian room. It was fairly simple, with three fenced off areas were recruits were fighting. At the very end of the bomb-proof stadium was four big chests and an iron door. She was led through this door to a dark mob arena, littered with spiders, skeletons and zombies.

"Right, I think that's all you need to see." said Rebecca quickly, as she went out and closed the door again, just shutting out two groaning zombies, battering on the door. "I'll get someone to show you to your room." She scanned the group, and finally picked a tall, blond boy. "Hey Tio, can you show Kayla to her room? She can have No.13."

"Sure" shrugged Tio. "C'mon Kayla, follow me."

Kayla followed Tio round a maze of corridors, all grey with iron doors.

"If you only have fourteen recruits*, why do you need so many rooms?"

Tio laughed. Kayla didn't like the way he laughed. It wasn't a normal, friendly laugh, but more of a sharp snigger.

"They're not all rooms, stupid, they're mostly studies."

"Why on earth would you need a study?"

"To study Herobrine! Dur!"

"Okay, I was only asking!" mumbled Kayla. She hoped the others weren't like Tio. She may have only known him for five minutes, but she already knew they weren't going to get along.

Finally, after a long, silent walk, they reached a door labelled _Room_ _No.13._

"Here's your room, Kay."

"Don't call me that." snapped Kayla. True, her friends called her Kay, but Tio was _not_ a friend.

Tio ignored her, and tugged down the silver lever next to the door. The room inside was small, but had everything she needed. In one corner was a bed, in the other was a crafting table, a furnace and two spacey chests.

"I'll leave you to get used to your room. See ya, Kay." sneered Tio. Kayla waited until she was sure he was gone before collapsing on her new bed. It wasn't nearly as soft as her comfy, bouncy bed back in her old birch wood house, but she didn't care.

"I'll find you Herobrine, I'll find you." she laughed. "Ready or not, here I come..."

***14, including Kayla and Rebecca.**

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter!**

**Next one will be coming out fairly soon, but I need to update _Remember _****first.**

**I'll give a cyber cookie to the first person to comment.**

**I NO OWN MINECRAFT OR HEROBRINE! (no one owns Herobrine.)**

**~EnderMagic979~**


	2. Chapter 2: I promise

**Hiya Guys!**

**Sorry its taken me a week, but I will be posting 1 chapter a week minimum.**

**Thanks for being patient!**

**~EnderMagic979~**

_"I'll keep you safe. I promise"_

**Unknown POV**

_He looked around himself, but all he saw were flames. They danced around him, taunting him, laughing. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to just lie down on the ground and let the fire consume him, but he couldn't leave her. She was too young._

_"What are we going to do?" she sobbed, clutching his sweaty palm._

_"I don't know. But I'll get you out of here. I'll keep you safe. I promise." He hugged her close, and ran his fingers through her soft blond hair. He knew what he had to do. Six was to young for this girl to die. So, without hesitating, in fear that he would change his mind, he hauled her up onto his shoulders, and sprinted through the flames. They licked at his blue trousers, setting them alight. His old brown trainers smouldered to ashes. His legs were in agony, yet carried on running. For her. _

_Finally, after what seemed like miles, they reached the edge of the fire. He put her down on the grass and rolled around on the floor to stamp out the flames on his clothing._

_"Your legs!" the girl gasped, pointing at him. He didn't dare look down. He'd never been good with blood, and the way his legs were feeling now, there was probably a __lot of it. Instead, he looked for somewhere he could take her. The smoke had got to her lungs, she needed medical attention. As for him... he could cope for himself. He looked around them, but all he could see was grass. Endless grass. And then, he saw it. Light, coming from a building, not to far off! But...no. No. Not that building. He couldn't take her there. But he'd promised her that she'd keep her safe. And so he dragged her to the place._

_"What is that place?" she said between coughs._

_"I don't know." he lied "But you'll be safe there."_

_"What about you?"_

_"Its to risky for you to be with me."_

_"No! No, I want to stay with you!" she cried, tightening her grip on his wrist._

_"I'm sorry." he said, and those were the last words he said to the girl, before she blacked out._

* * *

**Rebecca POV**

"Now defend." Rebecca said, demonstrating a defence method. She watched as her army carefully repeated the movement. She was particularly watching Kayla. She wanted to see how she did in her first combat lesson. Kayla spotted her watching and quickly straightened her back and perfected her sword. Rebecca sighed. She loved everything about her army, but sometimes she wished they would treat her more as a friend then the leader. She was the same age as all of them, yet they all acted as though she was Notch and they were all Steves.

"Good. Now bring you-" she started to explain the next movement, but was interrupted by a loud knocking on the front door. A confused and exited whisper traveld through the classroom. "One second." Rebecca told the army and left the room to answer the door.

_Who could that be?_ she thought. She wan't expecting any new recruits. When she got to the door, she opened it and gasped. There, at her feet was a child, asleep on the doorstep.

**Sorry for the short and confusing chapter, it's going to make more sense as you read (and I write) on.**

**Also, I know I said I'd update_ Remember_, but I just couldn't wait to do this story.****However, don't stop reading it cos I will update it soon.**

**Thanks for reading chapter two, and please comment, it would mean a lot to me.**

**Until next time, minecrafters!**

**~EnderMagic979~**


	3. Chapter 3: Emily

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**I just wanted to say, thank you sooo much for all the nice comments!**

**Also, I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but I'm not very good at it :P**

**Lastly, I know in the last chapter I said that the girl needed medical attention, but I Googled the cure for smoke inhalation, and it was really complicated, so lets just assume the boy thought she needed medical attention, but she didn't.**

**CHOCOLATE CAKE FOR ALL!**

**~EnderMagic979~**

_"Emily? It can't be..."_

**Rebecca POV**

Rebecca carried the girl into the classroom and gently put her down on a chair in the corner. She was met by many confused faces, staring down at the little ash-blond child slumped in the seat.

"She was on the doorstep." Rebecca explained. "I couldn't just leave her there. I'm going to take her to room 14,you guys can carry on practising." And with that, she picked the girl up again left for room 14.

* * *

**Just third person POV, no ones in particular.**

Her eyes fluttered open. At first she didn't know where she was, but then it all came flooding back to her. The flint and steel, the fire, his words... _"Its not safe for me to be with you."_

She was only young, but she knew what that meant. He didn't want these people, whoever they were, to know about him. She lay her head back down on the soft pillow and was just about to drift back into sleep, when the door creaked open. A tall girl, with shoulder length brown hair streaked with blond highlights walked in.

"Hello?" she whispered. The tall girl came towards her and stood looking over her.

"Hi." she said. A short, simple, "hi".

The two stayed like that for a while, neither quite sure what to say, when there was a knock on the door.

"Rebecca, is she awake?" came a voice from outside.

"Yeah, I'm just...talking to her..." the girl said, and then turned back to the kid. "What's your name?"

"Emily."

"Emily..." Rebecca repeated. "Emily? It can't be..." _No, Emily was a common enough name._ Rebecca thought. _There were loads of little girls called Emily. _Rebecca quickly shook the thought out of her head. "So, Emily... why were you on the doorstep?"

Emily turned away.

"Emily, please tell me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Still, Emily stayed put, but mumbled something about a fire.

Rebecca sighed and tried a different question. "How old are you?"

"I don't know, he never told me."

"Hu? Who's 'he'?

"Who are you?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I'm Rebecca. And this building... well its the base of my army. Herobrine's Army."

"Herobrine?!" Emily's blue eyes opened wide, suddenly a lot more interested.

"Yeah, Herobrine... look, the army are trying to umm, well find him, and befriend him..." Rebecca tried to explain the best she could. Emily nodded, thoughtfully.

"Why?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter." smiled Rebecca. "Well anyway, I'd better get back to the army, so I'll be back later, ok?" she had just started to make her way back towards the door when Emily said "Wait."

"What is it?"

"I...I think I might have some information that you might want to know..."

* * *

**Yes, this was a terrible chapter, but it was also important, so I couldn't miss it out.**

**However, please keep reading, 'cos I promise the chapters will get much better!**

**Can we get 100 views?**

**ENDER-PEARL OUT! (hehe, you see what I did there?)**

**~EnderMagic979~**


	4. Chapter 4: We meet again

**Yay, 202 views! (well, that was how many there were when I posted this.)**

**Also, I have been bad, I know I was meant to post this on Sunday, but I had tons of homework :'(**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**~EnderMagic979~**

_"Hello? Is anyone there?"_

**Rebecca POV**

"Are you sure you know where we are?" Rebecca said, brushing some fallen leaves off her shirt.

"Yeah, it's just through here!" Emily grabbed Rebecca's sleeve and pulled her through two tall oak trees, into a small clearing.

"_This _is what you wanted to show me?!" Rebecca couldn't help but be disappointed. She hadn't expected Emily's information to be anything big, but she'd still thought it would be more than this.

"It's more than it looks." said Emily. "Just stay here tonight, and you'll see." She pleaded. "Please?"

Sighing, the army leader said, "Fine. But you're not staying with me. You need your rest."

Emily grinned. "Good. I bought some stuff." She threw three torches, some oak wood planks, a door, an iron sword and six apples at Rebecca's feet. "I always come prepared."

_Where did she get all this stuff? _Rebecca wondered. She said to Emily, "Are you sure you know the way back?"

"Yeah, pretty sure." the child smiled and jogged off into the woods, leaving Rebecca standing in the small clearing, alone. Or so she thought...

**~LATER~**

Rebecca stood back and admired the make-shift shelter. It wasn't exactly a masterpiece, but it would do for the night.

"I wonder why Emily bought me here." she spoke aloud. "What is so special about this place?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a drop of water, hitting her hand. Seconds later, the sky erupted with rain. "Damn." she mumbled, and went into the small shelter. She was beginning to wish she'd built it larger. There was just enough space for her to sit, hunched up on the grass floor. She couldn't stretch her legs out, and she didn't want to stand, so instead she just sat, listening to the rhythmic tapping of the rain on the rooftop, beating like a drum.

Leaves rustled outside. At first she thought it was the wind, but as she waited, the sound became more prominent, as though someone, or something, was making it's was towards her. She stood up, and trembling, reached out for the wooden door-nob. The door creaked open, and Rebecca carefully stepped outside. The noise was louder than ever now.

"Hello?" she called, into the dark, secretive woods. "Is anyone there?"

Nothing.

She sighed with relief. _Must've just been a_ wolf_ or something._ she reassured herself, and turned back to the house.

But then she heard it again, and this time there was no mistake about it.

Footsteps. Behind her.

She slowly turned, and was greeted by eyes. But not any eyes, glowing, white eyes.

* * *

"Herobrine?" her breathing was loud and ragged. The boy stared back at her with his pupil-less eyes. He was young. Younger than she'd expected. Only about her age, 15 or 16.

"Who are you? How do you know about this place?" Herobrine's voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Don't you remember me?"

"Rebecca?" he gasped.

Rebecca's face broke into a smile. "You remember then."

"I've always remembered."

"You haven't aged."

"I'm a god, Rebecca, I don't age."

She took a step closer and held his wet, rough hand in hers. "I always knew I'd find you."

"But how did you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't. A girl told me. Emily. And I think I know who she is."

Hero nodded. "So you're in the army then?"

"I'm the leader. Emily's back at the base. Come with me."

Hero shook his head "I can't. I'd be putting you, and all your army in danger.

"You've protected Emily for all these years, and even if they do come, my army can take them down just like that." Rebecca smiled. "You saved my life, Hero, and I've been looking for you ever since. It's been six years, you can't expect me to let you just walk away. Besides, you'll have to come to get Emily. I doubt she'd let you leave her."

He smiled. "Fine. Show me the way."

**Ok, this was probably the most confusing chapter yet, but I assure you, it'll all make sense soon.**

**Yup, Hero and Rebecca have met before!**

**Mwahahaha, you'll all have to wait until I post the next chapter to find out all this stuff!**

**I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT OR HEROBRINE! **

******~EnderMagic979**


	5. Chapter 5: It's not the end

**Ok, time for chapter 5!**

**This one has Kayla in it, FINALLY!**

**I kinda forgot about them.**

**Yes, I should've posted this earlier but I've been busy.**

**Oh yeah, I also had my laptop confiscated. (I left it on the floor. Don't ask.)**

**So, I'm not exactly gonna keep to the schedule, and I probably won't post next week 'cos its the half term. YAY! **

**ENDER-PEARL OUT! (that's gonna be my new outro.)**

**~EnderMagic979~**

_"Rebecca..."_

**Kayla POV**

The night was dark and lifeless. Outside, rain hammered down of the army base. Kayla tossed and turned, but she still couldn't sleep. After a while, she stood up and paced around her room. It had been a long and confusing day. Rebecca had found the little kid, Emily, on the doorstep, Emily took her somewhere, and then came back saying the Becca would be back the next morning.

_Well, an interesting first day._

She walked to the window, and watched the rain shower down outside.

_Wherever Rebecca is, I hope she's inside. It wouldn't be nice to be caught out in this weather. _She thought.

She was about to sit back down and once again try to fall asleep when a creak made her thing twice.

A creak of a door.

The front door.

She wasted no time in grabbing her sword and creeping out into the corridor. Footsteps echoed along the floor. Voices talked. She recognised one, Rebecca's voice, but the other was a boy. Maybe one of the guys from the army? But this voice was different... She strained to hear what they were saying.

"I missed you, Becca."

"Me too. And Emily. Of course I would miss my sister."

_Sister? That was Rebecca's voice... Emily was her SISTER?!_

The footsteps were coming closer and closer now. Breathing heavily, Kayla plasterd herself against the wall wand watched at the two figures approached, stopping right outside room no.14.

_That was Emily's room._

Standing, petrified, Kayla watched as the male figure reached out for the door handle.

She wasn't quite sure what happened next. It all happened so fast. She could remember jumping in front of the two, clutching her sword for protection.

"Kayla? What are you doing?" Asked Rebecca.

"Um..." Kayla caught a glimpse of glowing white eyes. The boy next to Rebecca... was... "Could someone please tell me what the nether in going on here?"

Rebecca sighed. "Come inside Emily's room."

**~SIX YEARS EARLIER~**

_"Help me! Please, somebody help me!" the girl screamed, grasping onto the edge of the rock with her fingertips. Below her was a pit of lava, waiting for it's victim to let go of the edge of the shaft and fall into it's hands. "Help!" she cried again, tears slipping down her cheeks._

_"Grab my hand." came a voice from above her. She looked up and gasped. A teenage boy stood, his hand outstretched towards her. But she knew this boy. Everyone in Minecraft knew this boy. He was Herobrine. She'd thought he was just a myth, a story told to kids like her to keep them up at night, but yet here he was, offering her help. Any sensible child would've refused, but she knew that he may be her last hope, and so accepted his hand. He heaved her up and onto the small shaft where a baby sat crying. She curled up in a ball and stared at the lava where she would've fallen into if it hadn't been for Hero._

_"Why... why did you help me?" she whispered. "You're... you're meant to... be evil."_

_Sitting down next to her, Herobrine said "Just because I'm meant to be evil, it doesn't mean I am. Why are you here? You're only about ten or so, and why the hell is there a baby on this shaft?"_

_"She's my sister. My... my village... it burnt down...all my friends...my parents." the girl started to cry again._

_"Shh. Don't cry. Are you all alone?"_

_"Yes. But.. I know how to...survive. Mum used to teach me before..."_

_"Will you be okay?" _

_"I will... but I don't know...if she will." she girl picked up her sister and held her close. "Can... can you take her?"_

_"Me? I don't think that would be exactly safe. There are people out there...who want to hunt me down..."_

_The girl pleaded until Herobrine finally gave in._

_"What's her name?" he asked._

_"Emily."_

_"And you? You never told me your name."_

_"Rebecca. My name's Rebecca."_

**~BACK TO THE PRESENT~**

"So.. that's how I met Hero." said Rebecca

"So is this it then? I mean, Hero's been found. That was the objective of the army. What else it these left to do?" asked Kayla

"A lot." said Hero

"There are people out there who want Hero dead. And we're gonna fight them.

**I finally posted this chapter!**

**Don't worry, this story is far from over.**

**Could we get 500 views?**

**Later, Minecrafters!**

**Ender-pearl out.**

**~EnderMagic979~**


End file.
